


Brief Miscounter

by Basmathgirl



Category: Nativity! (Movies - Isitt), The Decoy Bride (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Crossover, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tatennant, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: A Tatennant spy!AU crossover ficlet, involving a spot of fake dating.
Relationships: James Arber/Sophie Ford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Brief Miscounter

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** "For any version of Tatennant, hmmm let's see... spy!au or mafia!au, fake dating, and “you know that your book is upside-down, right?” :D xx"  
>  **Disclaimer:** Neither of these characters are mine, I merely own the DVDs and was prodded into writing this. Sort of. Although I do have a _very_ tenuous link to Debbie Issitt.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Anon on tumblr](https://basmathgirl.tumblr.com/post/618197992255684608/ooh-are-you-taking-prompts-or-were-you-just). This was from a drabble prompt list but a drabble seems awfully brief for this idea. I mean, I _know_ I can achieve something with 100 words – just haven’t done so in a while (okay, make that years) and knew this’d turn into a ficlet. Anyway, the Tatennant couple I chose (eventually, after many changes) was James Arber [The Decoy Bride] and Sophie Ford [Nativity 3: Dude Where’s My Donkey] so here goes…

Nobody took much notice of middle-aged couples. They knew that. It was why Sophie had agreed to carry out this pretence with James whilst seated in a crowded street café. If anyone did look, they’d assume they were having an affair.

“Where’s the memory disk?” he hissed as he edged closer, eager to retrieve the gained information from the secret base.

“It’s part of my earring,” she murmured, putting down her coffee. “You’ll have to come closer than that.”

“Can’t you just hand it over?” He knew it was futile to ask but there were other things he could accidentally declare other than their special agent status by taking this step.

So he wasn’t surprised by the shake of her head. His eyes drank in her ginger tresses swaying passed his face.

Bringing up a hand to cradle her cheek and holding up his book high enough to cover the action of grasping her earring, he pressed his lips onto hers.

Soft, sensual sighs tore from his throat as they glided soft lips together. A hint of tongue touched a full, bottom lip, causing yearning to burst forth.

When she parted her lips, he took the opportunity to delve in, ready for action. But the mumbled words she tried to say totally threw him off. “What?!”

“I said: you know that your book is upside-down, right?” she repeated.

Now embarrassed, he flushed bright red and pocketed the earring as quickly as possible.

Oops! “Of course,” he blustered, and hastened away.


End file.
